Losing Hope The 88th annual Hunger Games
by MalTheGreat74
Summary: This year's Hunger Games is supposed to be the best so far. The Tributes are different, the stories are new, and the citizens of the Districts- are losing hope. *SYOT closed!*
1. Final Tribute List and Sponsor Points!

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, Hartley?" Her thirteen year old sister, Tiff begged, "I'll leave you alone until the reaping if you let me have a small cake to share with Freddie and you!"

Hartley huffed at her younger sister and stared into her sister's brown eyes, debating the situation over in her head. They had two more dollars left, and they still had to buy milk which was a dollar fifty. Knowing that they had to have milk she shook her head, "Tiff. We need milk more than cake. After the reaping when Mom gets paid maybe you can get a slice or two of cake, but not a full one." Hartley said, not hearing any emotions in her voice.

Tiff's head hung and she nodded, "Okay, Hartley."

If only Hartley knew, that Tiff had a dollar in her pocket. Then everything would have made both of them happy.

* * *

District One:

Girl: Talia Prichard-16 (Rosemarie Benson)

Boy: Draven 'Chaos' Salem-18 (Sexy-Foxface)

District Two:

Girl: Hew Lolli-14 (Ruetheday)

Boy: Aiden Ruzbre-17 (limelight24)

District Three:

Girl: Ebony Tillman-14 (ImperfectlyxUnique)

Boy: Ludo Jackson-12 (The First Maraudette) **_Bloodbath_**

District Four:

Girl: Sky Lily Knight-18 (The First Maraudette)

Boy: Kellan Damien Cross-17 (Sexy-Foxface)

District Five:

Girl: Pearl Niare-13 (limelight24) _**Bloodbath**_

Boy: Jake Carver-17 (hayley18)

District Six:

Girl: Roselia Phoenix-12 (Ruetheday)

Boy: Phoenix O'rell- 14 (Me)

District Seven:

Girl: Hartley Dawson-15 (hayley18)

Boy: Eli Scrown-17 (xcallmemaybex) **_Bloodbath_**

District Eight:

Girl: Lyra Anne Cohen-12 (Sexy-Foxface) **_Bloodbath_**

Boy: Gage Andrew Cohen-12 (Sexy-Foxface) _**Bloodbath**_

District Nine:

Girl: Amanda Faith-18 (Fuzzycat901)

Boy: Tally Mae-13 (Fuzzycat901) _**Bloodbath**_

District Ten:

Girl: Amanda Jinkins-18 (Fuzzycat901)

Boy: Nolan Exchute- 18 (Me)

District Eleven:

Girl: Erinica Crive-12 (Fastlivxxx)

Boy: Paine Helpton-15 (ImperfectlyxUnique)

District Twelve:

Girl: Alaina Coley-16 (xcallmemaybex)

Boy: Flint Cray-16 (The First Maraudette) **Bloodbath**

* * *

**WE CAN START! *Happy dance!* I am probably going to update tomorrow? If not then the day after! :3 Who else is exctied? I AM! :D**

**Here is the sponsor points!**

**Ruetheday: 69 points**

**limelight24- 44 points**

**Rosemarie Benson- 7 points**

**hayley18- 15 points**

**Fuzzycat901- 43 points**

**Sexy-Foxface- 84 points**

**The First Maraudette- 60 points**

**Fastlivxxx- 17 points**

**xcallmemaybex- 31 points**

**ImperfectlyxUnique- 30 points**

**Question: What is Prim's goat's name? **

**Well, I'm so excited! Until next time! :3**

* * *

**Here is the Sponsor list again since I'm deleting the other earlier chapters so no one else will send me tributes! :3**

**Food-**

Pack of crackers- 5

Apple- 3

Two apples- 5

Eight pieces of Jerky (One Pack)- 10

Two strips of Jerky- 4

Goat cheese- 3

Meal for two- 12

Meal for four- 24

Bottle water- 18

Two bottles- 26

Four bottles- 38

Bowl of broth- 8

Pack of nuts- 9

**Medicine- **

Poison Ivy/Oak treatment- 19

Burn ointment- 14

Sleep syrup- 11

Poison treatment shot (strong)- 26

Poison treatment pill (weak)- 21

Nightlock Pill- 30

Nightlock Shot- 35

Large Bandage-15

Small bandage- 10

Two small bandages- 12

**Clothes-**

Long sleeved shirt- 15

Tanktop- 11

Shorts- 16

Cargo pants- 13

Socks-8

Thick wool socks-8

Boots- 16

Sandals- 12

Jacket- 10

**Weapons-**

Spear-13

Sword-16

Small knife-10

Large knife- 15

Bow-6

Four arrows-7

Eight arrows-11

Dart gun-10

Three darts-6

Six darts-9

Nine darts-12

Vial of poison (for darts or any weapon)-14

Scythe-15

Axe-12

Spear heads (Two)-17

Sharpener- 9

Trident-21

**Others-**

Night vision goggles-10

Flashlight-7

Sleeping bag-16

Five feet of rope-12

Sleeping bag for two-23

Tent for one-17

Tent for two-five-29

Box of small matches-8

Box of large matches-15

Three feet of wire-8

Two foot sheet of metal-12

**If you submit a girl- 7 points**

**If you submit a boy- 8 points**

**If you submit a bloodbath- 9 points**

**If you review- 5 points**

**If your Tribute kills someone- 7 points**

**If your Tribute dies and the Author sponsors another Tribute, the tribute that their sponsoring gets- 10 points**


	2. District One Reapings

**District One Reapings-**

**Talia Prichard**

Melanie ran across the hallway to my room as I stood at my window, looking out at the Peacekeepers; who were marching in sync. I sighed and realized today was the reaping, and I still had two years to go until I was safe. I felt a hand tapping me repeatedly on the back and I turned around to see my sister standing there. She held out her hands and signed, '_Breakfast is ready, hurry up slowpoke.'_

I stared at her and rolled my eyes nodding, Melanie always called me names. She hated signing and only did it because she had to, to talk to me since I'm deaf. I feel envious of Mom, Dad, and Melanie at times because they can hear while I'm the only one in the family that cannot. Sometimes, I hated how her friends mocked me and laughed. I could read their lips if they talked slow enough, and make out their comments. It hurt, but usually I just took my rage out at school.

Sighing, I walked to my closet and pulled out a chiffon evening dress. I slipped off my night clothes and slid on the silky dress, smoothing out the dark fabric. The silk felt soft and silky on my skin and I smiled before pulling out a pair of black flats. No way anyone in District one was going to beat this dress. I walk over to my vanity and grab my hairbrush, before brushing my blonde wavy hair back.

I grabbed two hair bows and pulled my hair back into pigtails, and then staring at myself in the mirror. Blonde wavy hair into pigtails, dark blue eyes staring back at me, fair skin, and freckles under my eyes. Overall, I was very beautiful, but Melanie looked just like me.

I got up and walked out and over to the bathroom, where I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face before going down to breakfast. There sat my Mother, Father, and Melanie eating and talking. I sat down at my place and started eating, not trying to read their lips or their expressions. Right now I was concerned about me, for the reaping. When I'm about done with my meal, my Father taps me on my shoulder and smiles.

'Good luck, Talia. I love you.' He signed. I smiled and signed back, 'Thanks Dad.'

Melanie got up and put her dishes into the sink and went outside, to meet her friends before the reaping. She was still safe since she was only ten years old. I was sixteen, so my friends were grieving for the reaping.

I finished up and put my dishes in the sink too, and went outside behind Melanie. The sun bore down on my pale skin, and a thin line of sweat formed on my forehead. I walked down the street, and I knew my Parents were going to start to follow me to the city hall any minute.

As I passed my friend, Hannah's house she ran out. She wore a old skirt and shirt, and had her red hair up in a ponytail. She smiled at me and signed, 'Hi, Talia! Nervous for the reapings?' She looked nervous, as I studied her face. She had dark bags under her eyes and it seemed she didn't sleep last night.

I nodded and gave a faint smile to her, as we made our way up the street. The walk was only about fifteen minutes, but it seemed like an eternity as we traveled.

We soon reached city hall and we went through the check –in, before I knew it I was standing next to Hannah and my other friend Kari. She was frowning and was staring at the stage. I nudged her and stared at her, she turned and raised her eyebrows at me.

'What's wrong, Kari?' I signed.

She shook her head, 'Just nervous like everyone else, except for the careers.' Her jet black hair shook when she shook her head and she turned back to the stage.

I hear the ground vibrate and when I look up, I see our District escort, Ivory Lorine on the stage smiling. Her bright pink dress that cuts down to low is nauseating, she's wearing matching pink stilettos, same color lipstick, and a wig that is a lighter shade than the rest. I can't read her mouth, and I tug on my left pig tail, agitated. It bothers me to not know what people are saying.

She marches back in front of her microphone and smiles to the crowd as she unfolds it. She reads it then smiles and reads off the name. I don't know who it is, but I soon feel everyone's eyes on me. I don't understand why their all looking at me, until I see Kari and Hannah crying. Was I reaped?

Kari hugs me and I hug her back, but I'm still confused. Hannah hugs me and lightly nudges me into the isle, in the way of the stage. I stand there, looking at myself in the mega screen. I was reaped.

Some Peacekeepers come up and start shoving me and dragging me to the stage, while I'm fighting against them. I'm on stage before I know it and everyone is staring at me. Ivory walks over to me with a big smile plastered on her face and she shoves a microphone in my face, and I figure it's to tell my name.

"Talia Prichard." I say, but I don't hear what comes out of my mouth. Everyone stares at me, and I know in their minds that I'm Talia Prichard, District One's deaf female.

**Draven 'Chaos' Salem**

"Get ready, Draven."

A guard slipped a dark blue shirt, basic black jeans, and combat boots through the window and walked off. I had to volunteer today for the reaping instead of being publicly executed before all of District One. I sneered in the direction of the guard and took the clothes, marching off to my bed at the other wall of the cell. I was excited for the reapings to volunteer, and as Lucy has told me; I'm excited for the bloodbath. To be able to taste human blood for the first time.

I slid off my night clothes and put on my reaping clothes. As I was lacing up my boots I heard a guard walk by, his boots echoing on the tiled floor. I was locked in this prison cell, for losing my sanity. When I killed those boys, they locked me in here, and I've have not seen the light for a few years now. I stood up and walked around my cell, thinking of my past. No I don't regret anything I did, but I do miss being outside.

"Draven," I snap my head back to see flaming red hair and hollow, lifeless eyes staring at me. "Are you ready for the reaping?"

"Yes I am." I say, "Volunteering, as I told you last time."

Lucy laughed, her lifeless voice echoing, except only I could hear it. Her voice sounded deep, like a man's but I knew that she was basically the devil in woman form. "I believe you are just excited for the blood tasting, Draven." Lucy had told me about the taste of blood years ago, but I have always wanted to taste the blood of someone I have killed with my own hands.

Shrugging, I walk over to my small, unmade bed and sat down. Lucy followed me and sat down next to me. "I do want to taste their bloodshed. But I'm excited for the reaping together, seeing how afraid everyone will be of me."

"Draven! Let's go." The guard from the hallway yelled out, "We need to make it on time for you to volunteer."

I turned to Lucy, to see that she was already gone. I stood and walked to the door, where the guard opened it I walked out, him by my side. If you compared the guard and I, I would be bigger than him. Standing at six foot four, and very muscular, the guard is much shorter and smaller.

"Draven. Move."

The guard nudges me roughly with his elbow and I turn around and push him. He stumbles backwards, but quickly regains his balance and starts walking towards me.

"What are you going to do to me? Shoot me?" I mock, "I'm going in the Hunger Games, I'm punished enough already."

He glares at me and walks in front of me, opening the prison doors. The bright light shoots in and I immediately have to cover my eyes. I bright one hand down, and it hits the tattoo behind my ear of '666'. It was my cell number, and is ironically the number of the devil.

The large prison is located in the middle of an abandoned field, so we must use the guards car to reach the city square before the reaping starts in twenty minutes. We climb in the black dark car and start down the dusty road.

I've always lived in District two, I used to live with my family, until I killed those boys and they were afraid of me. Never did I think I was insane, nor I was losing my sanity, but apparently I was. They didn't want me to kill them or hurt them, which today I don't know if I was still with them, I wouldn't have killed one of them.

"Draven. Sit up." The guard on my right demanded. I turned my head and stared at him, "Why?"

"I don't want the crazy to have wrinkled attire." He said, sneering.

"Why the hell does it matter?" I spit, "I'm don't care."

The guard to my left hit my in the head with his baton that was on his belt, "Shut your damned mouth, Boy."

I shoved him against the door, "Shut _your_ damned mouth. When I come back as victor, first thing I'm going to make sure of, is that you _die. _I'll kill you with my own hands." The guard was in fear, staring at my eyes. Lucy has told me that my icy blue eyes chill people to the core, and are lifeless. Like hers.

"We're here. Get out." The guard on my right said, shoving me towards the left. The guard to my left opened the door and I stepped out, the guard that had hit me following.

"This way, Draven." He muttered, leading me to the check-in table. The children around instantly backed away as I came up, and the started whispering to each other. They knew who I was, and they knew I was dangerous. At that moment, I felt powerful, and as if everyone feared me.

"Come on."

I was pulled along by the guard to the eighteen year old section, and was shoved into the crowd of boys. They all gave me a look-over before giving me distance. None dared to look my way, and I was glad too.

"They're all scared of you, Draven. Their cowards." A hollow voice said next to me.

"I know, Lucy. Their all too afraid to look at me." I muttered, spitting on the ground and wiping it with the dirt.

"They won't be afraid of you when you volunteer. Beating them all to it."

I chuckle, the noise leaving my throat making all the others cringe, "Exactly."

"I must go, I'll see you later, Draven." Lucy whispered as she vanished in mid-air.

"Welcome to the eighty-eighth annual Hunger Games reapings! I'm Ivory Lorine, your District One escort. It is time to select one young man and woman to participate in the eighty- eighth annual Hunger Games." Ivory says, her capitol accent shining.

She marches over to the girls reaping ball and draws a white slip, before going back to the podium.

"Talia Prichard."

No one comes out to the aisle until a girl shoves her blonde friend, who I assume is Talia out into the aisle. She seems shocked, and I remember her as the deaf girl who was two years below me. Peacekeepers start to drag her to stage, but she starts fighting back at them, kicking and punching.

When she gets to stage by force, Ivory smiles and ask for her name.

"Talia Prichard." Talia says, which sounds off and she sounds like her nose is stuffed up. I snort a laugh and wait for Ivory to pull a boys name.

"Justice Gerald."

A young, frail boy from the fourteen year old section comes out and I laugh, running out into the aisle and throw my hand up, "I volunteer!"

I run to the stage and stand next to Ivory, a small twisted smile working it's way onto my pale face. Ivory seems shocked, but walks over to me and asks for my name. "My name is Draven Salem." I say. Everyone in the crowd seems shocked, and scared but that just makes me laugh. My laugh which is hollow, and seems to echo out into the world.

* * *

**Was that good? I hope it was! I actually think I did pretty good on this chapter.. which is odd for me since I think most of my writing is bad...**

**Noodles! I was eating noodles while typing this... maybe that helped my writing... :3**

**Anyways, I want reviews from you lovely fans! Please?**

**Here's the question, for ten lovely points!**

**Question: What is the name of Gale's siblings? All of them please!**

**I don't have time today to start on the District Two Reapings, and I'm SO SO SORRY The First Maraudette, I KNOW your my beta but I REALLY need to get this out so everyone don't want to make me into cupcakes. :( Your also in school, and I will send you the District Two reapings! I LOVE YOU THOUGH! **

**See you next time, in District Two,**

**~Mallory**


	3. District Two Reapings

**Here is District Two's Reapings! :D Author's note at the bottom! Enjoy!**

* * *

District Two Reapings-  
Hew Lolli

"Hew! Focus!" Carlson, my instructor barks from across the room of the bleach white training room, "The Reapings are in two hours, and you're showing me that you do not have what it takes to win. You will never be as ready as your cousin, Clove was."

I snarl at his words and toss my small, lethal knife down at my foot, "Shut up, you old hag. I am ready, and I will win to avenge Clove. You'll see."

"Keep that attitude up, and you'll be a dead ringer for the careers. But throw more knives, I want to see you try to win."

I roll my bright green eyes, pick up the knife by my foot and walk to the target, setting it on hard. The dummies all come out of line and start moving quickly, as if they were tributes running.

I grip the blade of my first knife, and throw it at the first dummy, hitting it right in the forehead. Smirking, I throw the other knives at the dummies, one at a time, and they all hit the dummies right in the heart. As soon as the last knife entered the last dummy they stop moving. A laugh escapes my throat as I cross my arms across my black V-neck shirt.

"Not bad, Hew. But I expect even more accuracy in the games. Now go, it's already eleven." Carlson says, "I hope to see you on the train back." He walks over to the dummies and rips all the gleaming knives out of the dummies chests.

Carlson was an old victor from District two, and he was possibly the best teacher in the district. He trained my cousin, Clove, but apparently didn't do good enough at it. The bleached white walls seem to glow as I leave, grabbing my bag that was propped against the door.

As soon as I walk outside, the bright sun starts heating up my skin. The small paved road that I'm on is strangely empty despite being very crowded on a normal day.

Peacekeepers marched down the streets, and a few families are on their porches. Smiling to myself I think, 'Last time in District two before I'm a victor.'

"Hew… Hey, Hew!" I roll my eyes at the voice and continue walking, ignoring her. "Hew…"

"What do you want, Taibia?" I spit at the tall red head girl who was running to catch up to me.

"Hey! Been training?" She asks, gasping, "Are you going to volunteer this year?"

"We've been over this already, Taibia. I train every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I'm going to volunteer and I am going to avenge Clove." I mutter to the clueless Taibia who has a smile plastered to her pale face. She knows about Clove, everyone in the District does! We are forced to watch the seventy-fourth Hunger Games every year because of 'The Star Crossed Lovers of District Twelve- Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark.'

Every year I must see Clove have her head smashed in by Thresh, the District Eleven male that year. I must be tortured by her screams, "Cato! Cato!" The helpless looks in her eyes as she realises she's going to die; she's never coming back home. She was going to die in the arena, be forced to die. We must see Katniss and Peeta attempt double suicide every year and then being rescued.

"Clove? Oh yeah, your cousin." Taibia rambles. Taibia is a clueless girl in my year at school that always wanted to know the gossip to everything. Everyone loves her and seem to never notice all her gossiping. She is friendly overall, but I don't care for her ditzy and clueless attitude. I would prefer my friends Marcia and Redd.

"Yes my cousin." I snap, "Look. I have to go. See you at the Reapings, Taibia."

I run off in the direction of my house and lose sight of Taibia as I cross over the hill. The dark green leaves that decorated the trees by the sidewalks wave in the wind. The wind also blows through my hair twisting it and making it go everywhere. A small smile breaks out on my tanned freckled face as I try to make my hair stay still.

My small house appears on the left and I raun to it, taking my bag off my shoulder and gripping the drawstrings as I sprint to the peeling white paint of my front door. The door opens easily as I push through it and run through the kitchen.

"Reapings are in twenty minutes, Hew! Hurry up!" My Mother yells as I pass the small den. My father was probably out in town, pouting. He doesn't want me to volunteer and he wants me to stay here in case I die like Clove did. I've tried to tell him that I will be victor, but every time he would shake his head and mumble, "Whatever, Hew. Whatever you say."

I slip into my room at the end of the hallway and throw my bag on my floor. My reaping outfit is laid out on my bed. It consists of a light yellow sundress and a pair of new sandals. I had chosen the dress to try to make me look innocent, to look weak and make people over-think about me when I enter the arena.

I slide out of my training clothes and into my reaping clothes, and tuck away my training clothes. My yellow dress comes down to my knees and seems to flow. I slide on my sandals and stand up, looking at myself in the mirror. My dark brown hair flows to my belly button and the freckles on my cheeks make me appear to be weak and young, like a small child.

"Hew! Let's go already!" My Mom screams, "We're going to be late!"

I take one last look around my small bedroom and whisper to myself, "Next time I'm here, I will be the victor."

Aiden Ruzbre

"What if they just stopped? Everyone stopped watching the games for one year. Then what?" Cody mutters as we walk down the dirt road back to my house. His old, leather boots kick a pinecone across the dark dirt. It skids to a stop and then he kicks it again, "Like instead of everyone choosing their favorites, everyone just didn't tune in. They ignored the games."

He keeps his eyes downcast to the road. This is our usual conversation before the Reapings or anything that had to do with the Capitol. I just use my same excuse again, "They wouldn't do that, Cody. There's too many of them."

He sighs dramatically and shrugs. "I'm just saying that it could be possible." Cody pretty much hates the Games, Panem, and President Snow. He wishes the Katniss Everdeen from the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games succeeded in bringing down the Capitol. Unfortunately, Enobaria killed her during the seventy-fifth annual Hunger Games by throwing a knife in her chest, directly into her heart. Nobody screamed except for Peeta Mellark, That year's Victor.

"Aiden! Hurry!" My Father calls from the house, "The Reaping starts in only thirty minutes!"

I pick up my pace and Cody follows. We are kicking up dirt, making dark clouds. We just came back from Cody's house on the other side of the district, the poorer side. My Father is the Mayor of District Two, so I live on the richer side.

I open the door and Cody follows me. He stops in front of the door and sticks his hands into his pockets. "I'll wait here, Aiden." He mutters.

"Aren't you going to come with me?" I question, "You can come up with me."

Cody just shrugs and looks down, "I'll wait here, like I said." His dark hair hangs over his eyes and I have no choice but to drop it. "Okay…" I whisper.

I walk to the stairs to my left and start to climb them. I push through my bedroom door and see my reaping outfit laid out on my bed. A navy blue shirt and khaki pants with combat boots on the floor. I change out of the clothes I'm wearing and slip on the reaping outfit.

I turn and face the cracked mirror on my door, seeing my reflection. I stand at seven feet tall with curly, dirty blonde hair, light brown eyes and tanned skin. I run my fingers through my curls and sigh, thinking, 'only one more year after this Aiden. Only one more year.'

"Aiden! Come on!" Cody calls up the stairs. I breathe in deeply and fling open my door, the nerves hitting me. What if I am reaped? What if I die? What if Cody is reaped? What if my other friend Drake is reaped?

I walk down the stairs slowly and run my fingers down the cool, smooth stair railing. Cody is tapping his foot impatiently as he watches me, "Come on, Aiden. I don't have all day."

He opens the door and I follow him out but yell out a quick, "Bye, Mom!" before leaving. My Mother is very sick with Huntington's disease and she's usually in her room.

"Once I'm old enough to get out of the reapings, I'm going to rebel. Rebel against President Snow, rebel against…" Cody is interrupted by Drake running up behind him, "Rebel against Aiden's father? Or the Careers? What are you? An idiot?" Drake chuckles.

"No! I would rebel against… The Hunger Games." Cody whispers the last part, before coughing. He truly hates the games and when he was fifteen he was reaped, but a Career had volunteered for him.

"I would join you." Drake says, "Besides, I know I'm going to eventually be killed by Peacekeepers anyways." Drake is blunt with the facts that he knows he was going to face one day. He knows they are true, so why deny them?

"Guys, I'm already bummed out by the reaping. You two are not making the situation any better." I snap, "I would like to get the reaping done then I will listen to your plans of rebellion."

Drake nods, "Okay, as soon as we all get out, then Cody and I will discuss it and you will have to listen to every word then."

Cody walks ahead and I realize that we had reached the reaping way too quickly. We walk to the line to have our fingers pricked and as soon as it's my turn I feel like I was about to be sick. The woman whose gray hair was pulled up into a tight bun glances at me, "Finger." She commands.

I hold out my hand and she pricks my finger, making a droplet of blood come to the surface of my skin before pressing my finger down on a columned paper then scanning the blood.

"Aiden Ruzbre, seventeen… You may enter." She says in a monotone voice, "Next."

I walk to my sectioned off rope area and stand next to Drake and Cody. They're muttering amongst themselves and I feel myself roll my eyes. Why are they talking about rebellion at a reaping? How stupid can they be?

"Welcome everyone to the Reapings of District 2!" A deep voice comes from the stage and I look up, seeing our District Escort, Quint Bruin. He's dressed head to toe in Indigo and his white, pearly teeth stand out from the darker color.

"Let's continue, shall we?" He asks to no one in particular. He adjusts the microphone and smiles, "Time to decide who will be the Tributes for the eighty-eighth annual Hunger Games! Ladies First!"

He prances over to the reaping bowl and swirls his hand around before picking out one slip. He walks to the microphone and unfolds the crisp, white slip.

"Givian Watts."

A muscular looking girl from the sixteen-year-old section steps out with a smug look on her face. She starts to walk up and then another voice rings out, "I volunteer!"

Givian spins around to see a fifteen-year-old girl leave her section and run past her. The fifteen year old mounts the stage, a smile spreading across her face.

Quint laughs and walks over to her, putting the microphone in front of her face, "Well, what's your name?"

"Hew Lolli." She speaks proudly. Her eyes scan across the audience before smiling smugly. Quint smiles brightly and nods, "Hew Lolli! Your female tribute for District two!" Only a few people applaud and then Quint walkes over to the boy's reaping ball.

"Time for the gentlemen." He says. He picks one from the middle and walks back to the microphone, before unfolding the slip of white paper. He seems shocked for a split moment before reading out, "Aiden Ruzbre."

My heart stops and I stare at Quint. Is this some kind of joke? I shakily step to the side, towards the rope to exit. Cody grabs my arm and stares at me before whispering, "They can't change you, Aiden. They won't."

I gently push his hand off of my arm and walk out into the aisle. My heart is beating in my ears and I'm shocked. My name was in the bowl six times! Many others had it in there more than twenty!

The stairs approach quicker than I expected and I walk up them. Quint greets me at the top and holds out his arm. He walks me next to Hew and I scan the audience. I see Cody and Drake walking to leave the reaping but a Peacekeeper blocks them.

"Aiden Ruzbre, everyone!" Quint yells out into the microphone.

_"They can't change you, Aiden. They won't."_

* * *

**Hi! I'm sorry, I know I last updated in what? August? I've been SO BUSY with homework and a lot of family issues, so I apologize. Also, I had sent this to my beta a few weeks ago and her computer crashed, so this is delayed! But it's okay! IT'S HERE NOW! :D  
I'm going to try to start District Three's reapings today, so wish me luck! Also, sponsor points will be delayed for a bit, cause I lost all my points at my Dad's house. Whoops... So I'll try to find those!  
Adios! :3**


End file.
